


Freaks

by LuckythePizzaDog



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU-Song, Soulmates, i live for soulmate aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock thought he was messed up. The song started playing in his head at the age of five, and he told his parents and brother about it, but they all laughed then avoided him and the topic of any music for a long time.</p><p>John liked the song, it started for him at the age of seven. It got annoying, but he liked it. When he met Mary later on in his life, he asked her about the song, asked her if her song matched his, but it didn't. John was confused on why it didn't match, she was his soulmate, or was it someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freaks

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of made a soulmate au where songs that are stuck in our heads are also stuck in our soulmates heads, and are no longer jabbing at us when we meet out soulmate - person a has had a song stuck in their head all day, week, month, maybe even years, and one day when they are out and about at a coffee shop or bookstore on their own, going over the song in their head for about the thousandth time that day, they hear someone, person b, singing the song out loud in the same shop as them, but right at the spot where person a was going over. person a starts also singing the song at the spot, and they both look at each other, the lyrics they were singing together slowly fading to silence, and the songs are no longer stuck to them like flies on a fly trap as they look into each other's eyes. and they talk from there, introducing themselves, getting to know more about each other, and generally being happy lil' babies who finally found their soulmates. the song in their heads is stuck as the other person's voice, for example, with johnlock, the song would be stuck in john's head with sherlock's voice, and vice versa for sherlock. okay, enjoy! ~ lux

_Song - Freaks by The Hawk in Paris _  
__

Sherlock thought he was messed up. The song started playing in his head at the age of five, and he told his parents and brother about it, but they all laughed then avoided him and the topic of any music for a long time. 

John liked the song, it started for him at the age of seven. It got annoying, but he liked it. When he met Mary later on in his life, he asked her about the song, asked her if her song matched his, but it didn't. John was confused on why it didn't match, she was his soulmate, or was it someone else? 

~~~~~ 

John had broken up with Mary about five years later- they were planning on getting married, but John didn't want to get married to someone who wasn't his soulmate. He felt bad for leaving her, but she understood and agreed to his reasoning for calling off the wedding. 

It was a month after the calling off of the wedding, and John hadn't spoken to Mary since. He'd cut off all contact with her, and he guessed she had done the same. They could have been just friends, but after what they had done, that couldn't have happened. Now, John decided to go to the bookstore, clear his mind, bury his nose in books, nothing special. 

Once walking into the bookstore, John went right to the mystery section of the books. He started humming his song as he looked through the books, muttering a few lyrics here and there that felt important to him for some reason. This was nice- looking at books and humming a song that made him feel special. 

~~~~~ 

Sherlock sighed. It was another day in the science lab, and Molly was bothering him. Again. Asking him if he wanted a cup of tea, if he was hungry, if he needed any help, etc. Finally, he had enough. He stood up, declared he was done for the day, grabbed his coat and scarf, then almost literally stomped out of the building. 

Thinking over things to take his mind off of the almost awkward situation, Sherlock walked down the street. He considered taking a taxi back to 221B and practicing his song on his violin or talking with Mrs. Hudson over tea, but he felt drawn to the small bookstore at the end of the street he was walking on. Deciding to go there, he looked around at the people bustling around, and wondered if they had already found their soulmates. It was funny to think about, since he didn't know who his was. That was just another reason he didn't enjoy talking with Molly as much as he used to, she had a different song than him, yet she desperately tried to get with him, though she didn't know his song so he had to forgive her for that part. 

Sherlock didn't notice he was at the bookstore entrance until he bumped into a large plastic sign with a cartoon book with a face, pointing to the front door. It was more to draw the kids to the bookstore and encourage them to read more, but it never worked as much as the store owners hoped. He stepped in, cringing at the cheery sounding chirp that came from the door as it was opened, he never liked that. A few people looked his way, then went back to their tasks. Heading to the mystery section, he first started looking at the murder-mystery books- his favorite type of book, anyone that knew him and was asked about the obsession, they would answer with saying Sherlock had read almost every book at least five times each. Sherlock agreed with them, he had, but he somehow managed to find some he hadn't read. 

As Sherlock browsed the books, he heard a man farther down in the same section hum something, then mutter lyrics to it. He realized it was his song. Their song. He smiled ever so slightly, not noticing he was staring for a good few minutes, then went back to looking at the books. He had to think of an idea on how to introduce himself. 

Ten minutes later, Sherlock saw out of the corner of his eye that his mystery soulmate seemed to start to leave, and without thinking, he started to sing part of the beginning to his song. 

_"We have a flair for the shade and the inbetween, We like to run with the wolves from the darker scene."_

~~~~~ 

John had been looking at the books for not even five minutes when a man in a blue scarf and a trenchcoat with short, curly black hair walked in and over to the mystery section of the books. He felt like he should sing the lyrics in his head louder, or hum louder as the man walked past him. He muttered the lyrics slightly louder, and more clearly. The other looked at him, he could tell, but he ignored him. Whenever John sang aloud he got looks- always people thinking or wondering if he was singing the song in their head. But he looked at him longer, stared, and even smiled. 

John started to feel slightly creeped out after the first minute of staring, and was relieved when it was over. He gave up on his look for a book to buy, they all seemed interesting but he felt like now would be a good time to leave, just to escape the awkwardness in the air. Half nodding as an in-formal goodbye to the other person in the book section, he went to leave, until familiar lyrics filled his ears, and it wasn't in his own voice. 

It wasn't in his own voice, and that both scared and shocked him. 

John looked towards the voice, and it was the voice of the dark haired mystery man. It was charming, really. The lyrics were sung smoothly and calmly, the rythym perfectly matched with the one he had had in his own head for so long. And the voice, it aligned perfectly when John went over the lyrics in his head, and it paired up exactly with the voice in his head. The voices were the same pitch, tone, and everything in between. This was what John had been looking for- his soulmate, his real soulmate who didn't have a song different than his own, and he felt happy. Really happy. 

_"When we turn the safety off, the shots are automatic, All our friends tell their friends we’re so dramatic." _John continued, his straight face turning into a large smile.__

_"We’ll have you wrapped around our trigger finger, Queen bee yellow, you’re the skin for our stinger." _The other man replied, who was now also smiling widely.__

_"We’ll make you swoon, make it hurt just a little, We’re the boys and the girls and the freaks in the middle." _They both sang, then laughed, a little too loudly, getting odd looks from other people in the store. But their voices fit together in perfect harmony, the pitches of both making it work excellently. John hadn't imagined meeting his soulmate like this, but hey, at least he hadn't left already, and probably never seen the man again.__

~~~~~ 

Sherlock was amazed by the man's voice. It was - to say the least - utterly incredible, and not only that, but directly matched up with the one that the song was stuck in in his head. This was who he was destined to meet and fall in love with, and that's exactly what he planned to do. 

Sherlock then grinned like a child being given a whole bag of sweets, he felt so happy, which didn't happen all too often with him. This random man he had found in a bookstore was his soulmate, and it made him think. How random were the meetings of other people and their soulmates? He guessed it didn't matter. 

Sherlock studied his soulmate more, jumpers were obviously his thing. And he was alright with that, it was adorable in a way. He didn't even know this man's name, but he could tell he had an amazing personality, and the way his face went from looking as terrified as a kid in a haunted house on Halloween to lighting up brightly like Christmas lights. It was a fantastic thing to witness, and Sherlock wouldn't want to miss it for the world. 

"So." The sweater-clad man said, stepping closer to Sherlock. 

"So." Sherlock responded, raising his eyebrows and smirking lightly, almost full on blasting with laughter as he saw the man's face flush a slight shade of red, either intimidated or amused by Sherlock's choice of actions. 

"John Watson." The sweater man - John, what a lovely name - said, giving Sherlock a toothy smile, and stuck out his hand. 

"Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock replied, and instead of shaking John's hand, pulled him into a hug, chuckling at how tense he was at first before relaxing into the hug and hugging back. After pulling away from the hug, John took hold of one of Sherlock's hands. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sherlock. I'll be looking forward to getting to know you even more." 

"I could say the same to you, John." 

With that, Sherlock and John exited the bookstore and called a taxi to get to 221B. When they arrived, Sherlock almost scared the wits out of Mrs. Hudson when he introduced John, and when she had recovered from her fright, she proceeded to make the three of them tea so they could talk about how the two had finally met each other. 

~~~~~ 

Sherlock _thought _he was messed up, and hated his song. Now, he knew it was completely natural to have a song stuck in your head, and he grew to love his song.__

John _liked _his song, was annoyed by it at times, but still liked it. Now, he loved his song, even more than he could imagine.__

Especially when Sherlock played the tune to their song on his violin, and John sang along, both of them always ending up in a laughing mess, always because they had remembered how they had met, and they always would remember. Because who could forget how they met their soulmate, it was truly a miracle decided by fate itself.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed! if anyone wants another one of these with another ship just ask in the comments! 
> 
> edit (7-27-16): holy SHIT!! 152 kudos?? 2224 hits?? 15 bookmarks??????? im so happy that so many people enjoyed this work! i cant believe how big it got. thank you all so much!!!! i hope y'all have a great day :3c


End file.
